simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Greenwood
The Kingdom of Greenwood, commonly called the Green Kingdom '''or '''Greenwood, is a sovereign state located in the Carina Kanji region of Paova Major continent in Western Kebir Blue. At roughly 41,000 square kilometres, and a population of around 34.1 million inhabitants, Greenwood territory consists of the southeastern Carina Kanji penisula, the surrounding lands and over 200 small islands within the Greenwood sea of which 160 are inhabitated, most notably the larger Isle of Sowull off the southern coast of Carina Kanji. The national langauage is Carinian, closely related to Fortuni, Patriese and Kaban. The Kingdom of Greenwood is a small constitutional-absolute monarchy with Charles I as King, organised in a parliamentary democracy. The current constitution was written in 3374 which reinitiated the monarchy and the royal honours system. The bicameral parliament consists of the House of Lords and the House of Representatives which resides in the Grand Capital Greenwood City, the namesake of the kingdom, with executive, legislative and judicial powers. Greenwood exercises hegemonic influence over the Green Realm and empire, devolving political powers to Greenwood Imperial possessions including Dominions, Colonies, Protectorates and Territories, and also Commonwealth states. Greenwood became a member of the Soviet Federation and it's common market in 3350, and as outlined by the Gaddis Agreement in 3348, all royal possessions remain outside the federation. The Greenwood kingdom city state is named after and dominated by the political, economic and cultural dominance of it's cosmopolitan capital, Greenwood City. Greater Greenwood City houses around 7 million of the Kingdoms 34.1 million people and roughly a third of Greenwoods total output is directly from the city. Greenwood city since the 3360s has been a major financial centre for all of Kebir Blue housing the Carina Kanji Stock Exchange. Historically part of the Kanjite Empire, Greenwood came into existence through the result of the Confederate Rebellion in the late 2000s in West Carina whereby the mainly Irrotan and Saxlon ethnic provinces rebelled against the empire and founded a confederacy small republics and kingdoms in the West of Carina. The small city of Woodrown 'as it was first known was instrumental in the defeat of the empire and by the middle of the 22nd century, Greenwood - as it was renamed - was an integral part of the Confederate republic of West Carina. By the 2300s Greenwood was an independant state in the corner of Paova Major with a major sea tradition. The Kingdom of Greenwood is a member of the Soviet Federation and the common market SovECON. It is consistently ranked high and is an influential economy on the Kebir Blue world state. History 'Early Period ( 0 - 790ASC ) In the eastern most tip of Carina Kanji, Arthur Greenwood (590 - 645) an Antilian settler and his Saxlon Amarrian followers, numbering some 300, founded a small settlement village known as Donelm plantation in the year 645. Arthur Greenwood organised the first Forum House in the year before his death, in 644 to allow the plantation turned town democratically govern itself. The population of the Donelm plantation, according to the 660 census shows a population of 4539, indicating that Donelm plantation grew to engulf several surrounding towns and villages attracting more and more people. In the 15th Forum in 690, Donelm began to elect representatives to a prefecture assembly but also voted for a Prefect who would serve 20 year terms as the peoples representative to the new assmebly. However, in 752, Donelm which has now grown to almost 100,000 people since the 660 census, elected themselves a popular community leader and merchant, Mar Yulle Bery (707-759) who subsequently abolished the Prefecture Assembly and appointed himself Prefect for life. In 755, Bery who had by then assumed dictatorial powers, crowned himself High King, however he was killed 4 years later by Amarrian clerics upset with his rule and his disrespect for the Amarrian religion. The Amarrian Clerical council, made up of top Amarrian clerics or Aeters, apprehended Mar Yulle Bery's ships, wealthand only daughter, Vex Yulle Bery (born in 758) and ruled the nation of Donelm from 759 to 785. 'The Wood-Rown Affair (785ASC - ' By 767 the Amarrian Clerical Council ruled by Grand Aeter James Sow had complete power over the Donelm Nation. In the 766 Census, Donelm population numbered some 120,000. Vex Yulle Bery has escaped the clerical education of the Amarrian Doctrinal School in 14 in 772 and went into hiding in the south coast of Carina Kanji. She changed her name to Elizabeth Marbury and grew up living as a serving girl in a plantation known as Woodvale in the Summercoast, the tip of the Carina Kanji penisula. The rich rulers of the plantation Don Keven Rown and Donella Jacolyn Wood, who were descendants of Arthur Greenwood through the female line fell ill and dyed weeks apart from each other in 775. Their eldest son Jon Rown (755 - 798) inherited the rich plantation and having been made to marry into the Rich House of Montebelio. He married a woman called Lady Ann Montebelio who assumed control of Rown's wealth and power. In the summer of 776, Ann attempted to kill Rown in his sleep, to inherit his wealth and property. However Elizabeth Marbury, now a serving girl at the Don's House unintentionally thwarted the attempt. In anger Montebelio ordered the seizure of the girl 2 months later, now 18, citing a conspiracy among the household staff to kill the Don and his wife, all down while Don Jon Rown was visiting relatives in Donelm. In Montebelios cruelty she had the Montebelio household guards loyal to her to rape and murder every member of the household staff including two young children. Elizabeth was the last to be executed, however before her rape, she escaped and burned the Rown household, killing Montebelio and the remainder of her guards. Once the Don returned to discover his wife dead and household staff dead and property destroyed he vowed to kill Marbury. He spent the next two years searching for the girl, whom he began fixated on. Marbury was arrested by bounty hunters and brought to heal. However in his investigation he discovered an old woman who worked in his plantation who had accidentally witnessed the slaughter of the staff at the hands of his wife. Rown, realising Marburys innocence bought her freedom and had her brought to his plantation for repayment for his deeds. However, since Marbury was arrested and discovered to have been the daughter of Mar Yulle Bery, the Amarrian Clerical Council of Donelm demanded the she be returned to Donelm to face trial for treason and desertion. Don Rown, married in Elizabeth on May 1st 779 in refusal and repayment cited the Marital Edict of Carina which saw Marbury become a citizen of the Summercoast and therefore uneligible to stand trial in Donelm. Marbury found herself defended even by the Prefect of the Summercoast, the politican and cousin of Jon Rown, Reginald Wood. Relations, which were never stable, between the Donelm and Summercoast prefectures deteriotated. Jon Rown and Elizabeth Marbury subsequently fell in love and had children as the Don and Donella of the plantation. However the House of Montebelio, which was insulted by the lack of retribution for the murder of Lady Ann was furious. It's Lord, Freidrec Montebelio pressured the Amarrian Clerical Council Grant Aeter James Sow to have the Donelm army invade the Summercoast alongside Montebelio loyalists with the intention of destroying what Lord Montebelio called the "Wood-Rown conspiracy" against the House of Montebelio (whom the Amarrian Clerical Council were vasly in debt to) in the year 781. The Donelmites moved in, conquered and occupied the Summercoast prefecture and completely destroyed the capital Barnebeck in 783. Prefect Reginald Wood and Don Jon Rown were arrested and hung by the Donelmites at the behest of House of Montebelio and Lord Freidrec in 785. Lord Freidrec entered the Rown plantation himself and found only the children of Jon and Elizabeth, discovering Elizabeth had escaped on her own trusting in the fact that Lord Friedrec would not harm the children. However her children brought into the care of the House of Montebelio and Elizabeth was distraught. When about to turn herself in, she was kidnapped by a group known as the Republican Brotherhood who brought her to the state of Farr in Volusia, Paova Major. She became the exiled figurehead of the Summercoast resistance movement and by 788 she returned to prejecture to cast out the What once began as a few small towns and villages in the west of the Carina Region of the Old Kanji Empire, the became a developing small city housing the administrative office of the devolved government of West Carina within that same empire. The city was then officially named Woodrown and by the time of the empires collapse the City had already started to house a considerable Acenturest population (the Acenturests were the latin people whos empire in Carina preceded the Kanjites) and had begun to develop a sizeable skyline of high rise buildings to the east of the old suburban sprawl. The Native Saxlons were materially the richer ethnic group but were declining numerically in the face of increasing Irrotans from across the ocean and Acenturests from further inside the continent. When the Region of West Carina was lost in an organised confederate rebellion led mainly by Saxlons and Irrotan separatists, Woodrown was the capital of a very decentralised confederate republic. One by one however the Kanji Empire reconquered various regions of the republic close to the empires borders but Woodrown remained independant and free due to it's location to the very east of the continental coast. The Kanjite Emperor Tarlin Joklop VIII in 2098 ascended to the throne and begain instituting policies of repercussion against the Acenturest population within the empire, blaming them for collaborating with the Saxlon and Irrotan Confederate Republics against the empire's authority. The empire committed vast genocidal policies against the Acenturests, killing them in droves. Out of the empires population of 40 million Acenturests, just over 20 million survived and were exiled to the eastern republics that were by then beginning to become less and linked together. The Saxlons and the Irrotans, the old enemies of the empire, were glad to receive the huge influxs of populations. After about a decade after the genocide in 2121, Emperor Tarlin Joklop VIII beganing massacreing another ethnic group, the Tutoni. Numbering only around 2 million, the ethnic population was reduced to around 300,000. In that year Consul Jenry Klock-Opper of the Woodrown republic hosted a meeting with all the leaders of the newly independant republics in the capital. After a year of deliberation, the republics decided to go to war against the Empire to prevent another genocide occuring. Over 4 million Acenturests who been born and grew up inside the empire but had fled with their parents to the eastern republics fought in the new centralised Allied 'Confederate Army' and in fact by the month of the invasion, an Acenturest, Edward Orion was the Consul of the Woodrown republic and commander-in-chief of the allied armies. Immediately after the declaration of war, the Imperial Janjite air forces blitzed the City of Woodrown devastating it and killed over 80,000 people. General Orion marched on the imperial capital at Bogda Highsword and captured it. Emperor Tarlin Joklop VIII fled the city the night prior and was caught and executed 4 years later in Qavran, the later capital of the United Autonomous Republics. Each region of the empire was given independance at the time. When vast numbers of returning Acenturest soldiers returned to Woodrown they discovered huge devastation and very young Saxlons were remaining. The Acenturests rebuilt the old city expanding to further and futher eastward towards the sea. The city was renamed Greenwood after Arthur Greenwood, the man who founded Woodrown in 1509 was a farming town. The Confederacy stayed together again after the war and in the Confederate Convention in 2300 announced that it would be a Federal Republic with a federal government being housed in Greenwood but after around 30 years of central heavy taxation, the confederacy fell apart. The region surrounding Greenwood city was the only area remaining loyal to Greenwood authority due to history and culture. The people of the city elected themselves a King in 2274 from the prominent Orion Family. King Antoninus Pius Orion I was descendant of the Consul hero Edward Orion who defeated the old Kanji Empire. He married the Lady Aurelia Marbury, daughter of Lord James Marbury II, a rich Irrotan and Saxlon merchant family. The Monarchy of the city went from trial to triumph between the centuries but in 3040, in a civil revolt against taxation and aristocratic luxury the Monarchy and Aristocracy was dissolved. A Republic was established in the city with a council as the legislature, a First Consul as Head of Government and a President as head of state. The Republic of Greenwood prospered in that time and the city grew eastwards benefiting from low taxation and a small government structure. But in the latter part of the century of 3200, a Fascists were elected to the position of First Consul and President in response to a crisis involving a possible conspiracy to kill the previous conservative First Consul Sir Francis Ellis-White. Democratic elections were abolished and the entire Parliamentary council was given to Fascist National Party delegates. From 3287 to 3330 Fascists led the country, first under the centralised rule of Generalissimo Fron Anders as First Consul from 3289 to 3309 and then under Gheri Lo-Breck as President from 3315 to 3321. By 3330 all industries were nationalised and taxation was at 90% in all tax brackets. It was only in a 3330 that small band of liberals and socialists managed to topple the old system and hold elections. The small period between 3330 and 3350 became infamous for weak socialist led coalition government under strict proporational representation. It was only in 3350 that PR was abolished in favour of the traditional Greenwood electoral system, First Past The Post which in 3350 elected a majority Liberal Party Government under Devlin with the old Nationals, now turned democratic conservatives, as the opposition. Devlin liberalised the economy, brought taxes down from over 90% to around 25% income tax and in a constitutional referendum changed the Republic to a Free State, known as Greenwood Free State with very little taxation for foreign direct investment. Prosperity flourished and Greenwood joined the Soviet Federation. Greenwood, by the time Devlin left office in 3368, was 12 times as wealthy since the liberals came to power and Greenwood city was now the beacon of Free Market capitalist success with a high stock exchange and decentralised boroughs. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Countries